


Conflicted

by da_hybr1d



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force, The Light Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Aqua has gone rogue and ran away from the empire she lovingly fought for since she was a child being trained by Darth Vader under the Emperor's command as a third sith. It did not go well for them, and they disbanded the operation indefinitely to avoid it again. she ran away to dagobah, which she discovers to be strangely strong with the force. At least there isn't a single being here that can bug her... right?
Kudos: 1





	Conflicted

Enough is enough. She fought her entire life for a rule that she thought was pure and just. The jedi were just scum who wanted total control of the galaxy, who would kill anyone who stood against them. Her entire life she hunted them down along with inquisitors who helped them. She fought the rebellion and so many other resistance groups. All in order for her masters and her beloved empire. But was it okay to just kill who they didn't like? The innocent who had no part in helping the jedi? Who just happened to be near them? It didn't sit well with her. All she knew was pain and suffering, blood and tears, agony and anger. yet she doesn't wish it upon anyone who doesn't deserve it... and she found herself to be among an empire that encourages these traits to practically anyone.

Light speed, she watches how the stars in the distance become streaks of light through the window separating her from the vastness of space, yet that's how she feels. the streaks of white and blue only causing her to remember her only 2 possessions she has in the galaxy. she grabs them both and begrudgingly grips them tight. One was her own creation, one that she is so proud of and makes her feel connected to everything. The other was made for her, given to her by her master that only helped her remember the pain that despite how much she hated... she couldn't let go. One made her feel whole, proud, and connected; the other made her feel pain, torture, and anger. Yet despite it all, she feels in touch with both.

The silence becomes deafening to her which causes unease to her. She attempts to make herself distracted, looking down to her right arm and removing the glove that covered the metallic surface of her prosthetic. She recalls how desperate that saber wielder was. No connection to the force, just a rebel with a saber. and she was too cocky to properly fight causing her to lose her forearm. She was lucky to get a replacement from the imperial medical staff, but hated the mark of the empire that vandalizes the inner forearm near the elbow of the prosthetic. It boiled her blood as she grit her teeth, the sight of the one part of her life that may have been evil this entire time. Not like the rebellion insignia would make things better, she tells herself. they are just as evil to the empire to her.

Beeping. The silence was broken, she was arriving to the random planet she set course for. She just read there was no technology there, which means when she lands the only chance of anyone every contacting outside was from her ship. Maybe she was being too naive, but she just wanted to escape the empire. The green of the planet becoming apparent to aqua really settled in the closer she got. she has seen green with large patches of white or gray, normally like the planet Naboo, but has never seen so much green where the only white or gray were the clouds. she was in awe. she made her decent, the clouds blocking her view, and realized just how bumpy the ride was.

It was like the ship was skipping with one leg, she had close to no control over it. She remained calm tho, and listened. As she got closer, she felt the trees and vines approaching. she reacted appropriately but wasn't fast enough to stop the sudden decent into the swamp. her window was no longer filled with white, but with a brownish black. Gravity pulled her towards the window as well. whatever happened, she thinks it'll be a doozy just to get the ship out. Amazingly, it was still functioning, but she had no intention of leaving the planet right away, powering the ship down. She ignited her red saber and stabbed the ship controls, disabling it's tracker system to avoid the empire following her.... while also destroying the ship's weapons system. And with that she made her way out.

On her way to the back of the ship, jumping out to the muddy floor of the planet, she was greeted to the freshest air she has ever breathed, but the dire gray look of the planet. she blames the clouds for the sudden look. the silent wind pushing up against her black cape. she was still wearing her imperial garb, not like she had other clothes to put on with her, but she refuses to wear the mask now. she heads off towards the planet.

Every corner looks the same, every tree looks the same. and the creatures that are alive are definitely a rare sight. each turn she spots a new lizard or a new airborn creature rather its small or large. However she always hears the croak of some creature or the moan of one. It made her feel uneasy, as if she was being watched. No, she knew she was being watched but had no idea who was watching her. that worry suddenly disappeared when suddenly rained hard. Not the soft drips of water, but it like fists raining down on her. She had to find shelter, and she felt one calling to her in the distance. A small voice calling her name.

She pushed her self through the trenches of mud that slowed her down to what felt like hours to arrive to a cave. It felt.... strange. It was strong with the force, and she felt it grow stronger she took every step towards it. She wanted to get out of the rain, but something made her stop. She only stared instead of heading into it. She was... scared. The rain only grew harder causing the mud to jump back up to her, covering her with it. Thunder cracked in the sky, waking her from her trance, and took her first step into the cave.

It was uneasy, and oddly dry. She was cold and wet, while the cave was cold... yet dry. The pouring rain pounding the ground echoing into the cave. She stopped, hearing other footsteps crawl towards her.

"Hello?" She called out. "Anyone in there?"

Aqua heard the footsteps approach and get louder, and she gripped one of her sabers. But as the footsteps turned the corner... nobody was there. They stopped, making aqua confused and bewildered. She was hungry and thirsty. Maybe her mind is playing games with her. She sighs and sits down, until a familiar voice called to her.

"Aqua, you disappoint me." The person said as the mechanical breathing filled the silence of the cave.

Aqua immediately stood up and gripped her saber, turning it on to reveal the redness of the blade.

"How did you follow me? I destroyed the tracker!" Aqua exclaimed.

"You were destined to end the jedi, to end the rebellion, to help the empire thrive!"

"I am not going down that path!"

"Yet you were already on it!" the person said before he disappeared as aqua swung for him. Aqua kept her saber on as she looked around. Her breathing grew heavy as she stepped into the cave even more.

"WHO ARE YOU!" she called out into the cave. Someone had to be in here.

"I am every voice in your head."

But she doesn't recognize that voice...

"I am the stranger in you dreams, I am the watchful eye of your sins, i am the vastfulness of your faith, I am the web of your actions..."

"SHUT UP!" She exclaimed as she dashed into the cave swinging around, marking up the cave with her saber.

"I am the dead you have buried, i am the corruption of your destiny"

"MY DESTINY IS MY FATE TO CHOOSE!"

"I am the desolation of your will, I am the slaughtered by your hand, I am the spiral of madness in your mind"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH!"

"I am the extinction you caused"

She fell silent as she heard footsteps. It was a jedi, she knew it, yet she felt so uneasy. her knees were weak, her heart was racing. That step.... it wasn't one jedi.... that singular step sounded like an army.

"I am the hunter of your will, the darkness of your heart"

He turned the corner.... no... a she. and it wasn't an adult. It was a child.

"The flesh you have torn" She said softly.

Aqua backed off, she recognized that face... that sweet innocent face...

"The lonely soul you have left"

"Im so sorry..." Aqua said as she saw a red saber strike the child down before a figure walked before her, two red sabers in hand, an mask similar to that of aqua's own before she fled.

"And I am the end of your pathetic resistance." Aqua heard the figure say... in her voice. Aqua immediately brought up her second saber, igniting it to reveal a blue saber as she held it up ready to defend herself. She was a wild animal now, protecting herself. yet the figured didn't fight, it only defended itself as aqua striked first. strike after strike, seeing how much bigger and bigger the figure grew. Aqua couldn't fight, she was in tears, she was scared. She pushed the figure back and ran out. panting and wide eyed, she didn't care if the rain was still pouring, she wanted to leave.

She saw the exit and she was gleeful. she dashed to it before her leg got stuck in a branch causing her to fall face first into the mud that accumulated outside. The rain hitting her back kept her awake and alive as she pulled her face out of the mud before she heard a sigh. She looked up to see a green figure underneath a leaf.

"Discovered the cave have you?"

"I..." Aqua stumbled as she wiped the mud off her face.

"Strong with the dark side of the force it is."

Aqua looked back at the cave, her heart racing as she crawled away from it. never removing her gaze from it. "What's inside there?"

"Only what you take with you."

Aqua didn't understand his implications. Only what she took inside? She took in herself with her sabers... and her fear. Aqua felt her tears stream down her face as the creature called to her.

"Very violent the rain is. At my home we shall rest, yes yes. come!"

Aqua didn't have the energy to protest the stranger, and she'd do anything to get out of the rain.

Well the trek didn't last long, but the house itself was a tight fight a woman of her stature. She had to hunch the entire time practically thanks to herself being approximately 2 meters tall. She was still covered in mud, cold, and wet, but the warmth of the fire really eased her, making her comfortable despite the tight fit.

"Almost ready the food is." The creature said.

"Um... thank you... uh... i don't know your name..." Aqua said as she scratched the back of her head.

"And I know yours it seems, Aqua."

How... Aqua was confused. "Im sorry but how did you know?"

"The force is an ally and a friend to me."

"And do you expect me to figure out yours myself?"

"Do it you can. Control it, you can not. The force a tool it is not. A part of life it is."

Aqua listened but only grew more confused. "I grew up knowing the force as pain and agony, anger and wrath."

"Seductive it is, but dark all considered."

"Yoda..."

"Oh, troubled you look with the light and dark. Conflicted is your heart."

Aqua would object but he was right. She was conflicted.

"Let yourself be torn you should not. Your fate it is, discover yourself you must."

"But Yoda... I ran away from it all. Im tired of it."

"The empire you say. your connection to it? The battle against it?"

"I don't know..." Aqua grew silent, the rain pounding above the both of them as Yoda serves the food in small bowls for himself and for aqua. She thankfully takes the food and looks down at it, not eating as she thinks.

"Troubled times these are. Even more from the cave hmm?"

"Have you been inside of the cave?"

"Yes... pleasant it was not. But important it was. Full of surprises the force has."

"I was told you were a master, the jedi. Ive been hunting them all my life but if they really are the bad guys why is the empire adamant on... doing bad things."

"what does your heart say?"

"It is confused... I don't know who is the bad guy anymore. or if there is a good side to choose."

"Good or bad... never easy to determine. who you ally with, your choice it becomes. My ally is the force. And a powerful ally it is."

"But you let it guide you?"

"Yes"

"But why? How do you know its not the dark side that guides you?"

"Not guide, but control. The force guides life and light, but life controls the dark with the light."

Aqua looks at her right arm, balling her hand to a fist. She thinks, then looks down at her shadow. Its dark, but that darkness would not be there without light. "Is it so bad to control it?"

Yoda stays silent as his eyes follow down to her arm. "No. Let it consume you, is bad. And seductive the dark side is. Consume one it will." He thinks back to the sith he fought, the many powerful jedi he lost.

"I don't understand."

"Nor I expect you to. Confusing it must be. But understand you will, find a way the force always does."

"What happens when one who is deep within the dark... can they crawl out to the light?"

Yoda stood silent again. Before breaking the silent one last time to eat. "A creature of darkness, not seen in dark, but seen in light. What it does in light, the creature decides."

Aqua felt... determined but more confused. She wasn't going to fight with either side, but wasn't going to let the dark side consume her the way it did. She knew it would be hard, and something told her that she would never be able to escape the dark. she recalls her figure and how it stood there. how she could have just walked away. but she never did. she fought it instead. Maybe... she can work with it instead, talk to it instead. maybe she can find a way to fuse both the light and dark, for perfect harmony.

She took a spoonful of the food into her mouth and scrunched her face at the horrid taste of it, causing yoda to laugh. "Good food! is it not?" He exclaimed, causing Aqua to nod slowly.


End file.
